


Confusion

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how he and Suzie got back together, but in the back of his mind, he would always confuse Suzie for Jennifer. one sided Jilly and BillySuzie otherwise known as Silly. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

  
**Confusion/Battle**

 

Summary: It was funny how he and Suzie got back together, but in the back of his mind, he would always confuse Suzie for Jennifer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified, Nick does!

* * *

It was amazing how he and Suzie got back together. It was during the class field trip (the biggest field trip ever!) Billy was trying to win Jennifer's love. However, fate got in the way and he could never win back Jennifer's heart.

 

It was funny how confused he was. He got back with Suzie easily, since Ned was being a bad boyfriend, and well he lost all hope for ever getting Jennifer.

Billy knew why he was confused. It was simple really. You see Suzie and Jennifer both look alike, well almost, and did almost the same thing. Well almost. Sadly, Suzie was not like Jennifer.

And in the back of his mind, he would always confuse Suzie for Jennifer.

He always hated being confused.

It was either he stay with Suzie or be alone for the rest of his life.

The rain stilled poured on his window still.

He would wait for another day, and see what he would do. Because in the end he was still confused, and didn't know what to do.

Since his mind always played tricks on him, for every time he sees Suzie, he thinks she's Jennifer.

Billy knew he wasn't over his crush on Jennifer. He would never be over his crush on Jennifer. But he would have to learn to get over his crush on Jennifer. Maybe then the chaos in his mind would finish. And maybe he could learn to like Suzie.

But not today, for in his dreams he would pine for Jennifer. In his dreams, Jennifer would love him back. In his dreams, he wouldn't be confused, he would be content.

Billy would have to learn to not count on his dreams. Not today though, for he knew he still loves Jennifer.

But there was nothing that he can do about it.


End file.
